


Its Much Prettier With You

by supercasey



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Board Games, Boys Kissing, Childhood, Complications, Control Loss, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Games, Heart Break, Heavy Angst, Heavy Depression, Hurt/Comfort, I'm insane, Just kiss him already!, Kissing Turns Into More, Kissing in the Rain, Leadership, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Lost Feelings, Love, M/M, Moving On, Music, Oh god no pun intended for the flash joke there, Panic Attacks, Power Outages, Romance, Sexual Content, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Songfic, Suffering, Superheroes, Teen Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Werewolf, Wolf Children, Wolf Powers', broken relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/pseuds/supercasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash and Aqualad were the best of friends, but as many have put it before, things change. But now, things have really changed for these four friends. Robin was raped by an unknown assaulter, Kid Flash's heart was broken, Speedy was double crossed and Aqualad watched his home be destroyed. None of them could take it, so, abandoning there roles as heroes, they ran away together to a huge and abandoned mansion in a huge forest in England. Living there, the boys finally think everything will be getting better and that there crazy love triangles are over with since there are no girls around... until Roy falls for Robin. And even more can change when Garth falls for Wally! And to make it even ALL worse... Robin has a dark secret, a secret that will shake him to the very core and turn him into a broken picture of what he once was. After all... who can possibly love a Wolf child? Can Speedy face the truth and love Robin, despite the age difference? Can Garth see past Wally's odd behavior and see a beautiful boy behind it all? Will Kid Flash ever stop having these odd feels around Garth? Can Robin ever admit that he's getting strange dreams featuring none other then Roy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Runaway Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that's been on my mind for, about, ten minutes now. I know, its a weird story (Especially with the Garth/Wally pairing) but I really wanted to try this out. So yes, this was rated Mature (Possibly Explicit later) because I'm going to try my first Lemon (Or Lime since its M/M) on this story, so please, don't hate me! Story was based off of the song Cups by Lulu and the Lampshades. Please comment, it would make me so happy!

"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow. What do you say?

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest view

It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got woods that give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
These feet weren't built to stay too long  
And I'll go there on my own  
But you'll miss me when you're home  
It's for you, dear, that I sing this song

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone!"

This is the song that plays in the red mini van as the four teenage boys sit in silence, simply wanting to turn the whole world off that played around them as they drive to the airplane provided by Wayne Enterprises that will more or less, ship them out of the country. There lives have been ruined, after all, its hard to be a superhero when you have your identity stripped from you, your homes destroyed, your hearts broken, and, in one of the teens cases, your virginity stolen from you. It had been fine before then, Robin had just turned fifteen a few months before and had been dating Starfire at the time. But then, she had been murdered by an assaulter who had continued to destroy Robin's world by raping the poor boy, who had by then been ready to drop dead from the pain and humiliation of it all. Speedy had it no better, he had trusted who he thought was his soulmate, Cheshire, and had given away his own identity and a few other heroes identities. So, Cheshire had decided that Speedy just wasn't enough for her in her life and had sold the heroes identities to the public, exposing every heroes personal lives that were in any way connected with the Justice League.

Kid Flash had been living large before, hehad a beautiful girlfriend, a ton of money from a nice job by delivering packages for Amazon and even lived in a big house in a pretty decent neighborhood. But soon, Jinx had left him, claiming he -just wasn't good enough' and left Wally to sulk in his sadness, to make it worse, Wally was fired from his job after the world found out about Wally West's superpowers. So then, Wally was now leaving with his best friends in the world to escape from the grid of the government. Garth had had it bad too, maybe not in romantic love, but Atlantis had been bombed by the government and had left Garth homeless with nowhere to go but to his friends. The remaining Teen Titans... they had already been arrested and executed by then messed up government. So now, these four hurting teenagers were making a complete run for it from the law.

ROBIN'S POV

I stare at the outside world as it seems to pass by in the blink of an eye, I watch as everything In knew and grew to love leaves me, once again, I'll be alone. Well, I won't be completely alone, I do have the boys after all. I no longer call them my brothers, a long time ago... we said things we shouldn't have, we argued and fought over stupid things that completely changed are relationships. For a long while, we refused to talk to each other, it wasn't until I became twelve that we really spoke to each other outside of being heroes. In a way, I haven't fully forgiven Roy, of all of my friends from the old days, he hurt me the worst.

'You're just a kid Dick, no matter how hard you try, you will never be a real hero!'

Sadly enough, that's one of the strongest memories I have of Roy. He had said that to me when I ran away from Batman when I was ten, I was going to maybe live with Roy for awhile. But then... well, its personal. Speaking of personal, I've pretty much lost everything I once called 'personal' as a hero since Cheshire more or less destroyed everything ever hero with the league had and left us to be tracked by the government and murdered for being heroes. Its sick really, but the worlds crap and I'm still only fifteen, I can't do shit to help, especially since my hero life is gone. I'm sure I'll still be called Robin by my close friends, but that hero boy dressed in red, green and yellow is dead, and for once, there is no phoenix in the ashes. I shake my head to clear it of such negative thoughts, no, things can only get better from here on out. As a get away vehicle, Batman had supplied Roy, myself, Wall and Garth with the last plane he had available to get us out of the country, where the government can't hurt us.

A part of me wants to stay here and help Batman escape too, but he promised that he'd be right behind us, that he'd escape and find us so that we'd be safe. By the time me and my friends get to the air port, there's not a cop car in sight and the runaway has only one very large blue and white plane, supporting an unknown and totally made up airline provider. All in all, the lack of police cars and police men are a nice change from the last three months of harassment of government nutcases. We unload in the storage rooms of the plane and start to board, just as I take the first step, we all hear cop sirens. Well, there goes a safe and covert flight to jolly old England. I start hurrying up the stairs of the boarding stairs with my friends right behind me, we shut the door just in time for the first cop car to stop with around twenty more right on its tail, the flier that's driving this airplane quickly gets into the cockpit and hurries to get us off the ground. The first ten minutes are tense as we take flight, but after an all clear from the flier, we all let out the breaths we had no idea we were holding until we finally set them free.

"Hey Dick, you okay?" Roy asks me as we get off the ground.

I shrug, then I wonder... since when has Roy worried about me? Oh well, he's my friend, of course he's worried, I am the youngest after all. I smile my toothy grin that makes every girl I know smirk at me and wave before looking out the window again, watching as birds fly high in the air, as if waving goodbye to us as we leave. I watch them, a tad jealous of how they can fly so high into the air without a care... like Peter Pan. I always did love Peter Pan as a little kid, I guess I still do. if I ever had a rough night on patrol with Batman or had a panic attack at school, Peter Pan always calmed me down and made me laugh. Every time I had to spend a night in the medical wing of the Bat-cave, I'd have Bruce put on Peter Pan so that I wouldn't get nightmares. Sadly, it doesn't work on my parents anniversary, but still, it works like a charm when I'm scared and can't calm down. The wind rushes by outside, I watch silently... never realizing I had fallen asleep, leaning on Roy as we fly across the ocean.

A large part of myself should be very bothered by getting so close to Roy, not just because we have a hard history, but its because of my blood heritage. Trust me, I NEVER wanted this Hell of a life, being who I am, but I have no choice to embrace my wolf side yet hide it from those I love to protect them. Every full moon, I can lose control, if only for a few hours, that's still long enough to kill one of my best friends. I ignore the lump in my stomach as I try to give in to my fatigue, but my mind refuses to quiet from the horrible realization I have now made. If I leave the USA with these teenagers, who I've known for years, I will either kill them... or I will be killed. I try to fight back those fears, but for some reason, killing Roy in cold blood and seeing him begging for me to stop, its too much. i feel like crying, but I feel Roy's body heat beside me... it lulls me into a fitful sleep.

Did you all like it? I hope you comment, it would mean alot to me!


	2. Protective Feelings And New Feelings That Confuse Us

ROY'S POV

I stare down at the shrimp sized boy next to me as we fly over a vast ocean to a new beginning, I'm not sure how to feel really. In reality, everything is my fault, its my fault that are identities are shit now, its my fault that Robin was raped with no one there to save him, its my fault that Garth lost his home and its my fault that Kid Flash lost his job and girlfriend. They tell me that it was fate, that we couldn't have kept it hidden forever, but I know that its a lie, I'm why we all might die now. Well me, Wally, Richard and Garth might make it to the secret base we have planed out and be able to survive, but the other heroes... there screwed, and not the good kind of screwed. Trust me, I know the difference. I stared down at Robin, who's more or less out cold from all of this stress and worry. It figures, he's always been the worrying type, even as a little six year old, he'd be the one to try and stop me, Garth and wally from doing something really stupid.

How can he sleep so soundly, I wonder. He's always been a light sleeper though, even the slightest movement could wake him. That was always handy in are old line of work, it saved are sorry asses multiple times when kidnapped or drugged, he'd always wake up first and beat the living Hell out of whoever hurt us all. Those were the good old days, back when we were all brothers rather then, what we refuse to say out loud in fear of believing it, strangers, its odd that we all feel this way after just a few simple fights, but things like that happen and we couldn't stop it from going south. For once... we were ALL too late. I can hear Dick's heart beat, its fast and lacking in strength, probably from his low blood sugar. That's something Bruce warned us about before we ran away, that Dick has very low blood sugar.

Its horrible, everyone but Dick knows that Bruce isn't coming with us. He had told Robin that he was coming, but he had told me the truth last night on a phone call... I remember it hazily.

LAST NIGHT 12:53, THIRD PERSON POV

Roy Harper growled under his breath as his phone rang loudly through his dirty apartment, but he merely tried to ignore the annoying sound and simply rolled over in his bed, pushing his pillow over his head as he let out a hum of victory. However, the caller called back at least three times before Roy threw his blankets off in a loud and dramatic huff before picking up the phone, it was Bruce.

"Morning, Speedy." Bruce said as he called from the bat-cave that had yet to be discovered, to his happiness. "Why didn't you pick up sooner?"

Roy huffed under his breath and tried to hold back his temper, Oliver always did tell him he had one Hell of a quick temper. "What do you want, Bats?" He asked, not bothering to hid3e his anger with the bat.

Bruce sighed from his end, obviously bothered by something big. "I can't make it to England with you and the boys." He admitted.

Roy spit out the Red Bull he had been drinking from a half empty can by his bedside. "What!?" He boomed. "Does Dick know?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way." Bruce said.

"Wait... so you want me to LIE to Robin and tell him you'll be coming even though you aren't?" He asked, still tired but managing to stay awake thanks to the adrenaline of hearing such awful news.

"Yes, pretty much. If I were to tell Dick the truth, do you honestly believe he would go through with the plan of escape?" Bruce asked, using his authoritative voice to ask the ginger.

Roy sighed from his end, leaning on a counter in the tiny kitchen and rubbing his sweaty forehead as the summer heat really got to him. "No, he'd never go through with it." He admitted. "But that still doesn't give us the right to lie to him."

"That's exactly what Wally and Garth said, except with less anger." Bruce said as he glared at the bat-computer, wondering secretly how much longer he had before the government came for him. "But know this, he will eventually find out, since I did raise him after all, but if he ever confronts you... tell him it was all my idea and that you never knew, got it?"

Roy's bright green eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because, I can go to my grave with him forever hating me, but I can't have him go to his grave believing he has no one to trust in his life. At all costs, I want him to grow up as happy as can be and with loving friends... and maybe even a lover in future years. If it means he hates me, then fine, I can live with that, just as long as he has a life out there, even if I'm no longer in it." Bruce explained as he drank from a cup of cold coffee. "Now then, I have to go... take care of my son, got it?"

Roy nodded, knowing all too well that he might never hear from Bruce again. "If it means anything Bruce... you really were a good father to him."

Bruce wore a rare smile, not that Roy could see it. "Thank you Speedy... good luck."

"Yes sir." Roy whispered before the phone was hung up.

PRESENT TIME, WALLY'S POV

I stare excitedly out the window, bouncing in my seat as we soar so high above the ocean, I can't help but be excited, even with such sad circumstances. Sure, are lives are more or less shit now, but at least were not dead, right? I smirk at Garth, who rolls his dark brown eyes at me as I hop in my seat, my super speed making me almost blur if I were only a bit faster. I watch for a moment as Roy brushes Robin's hair back, I smile at that. If it isn't obvious now, it will be later. I've always thought Roy liked Dick as more then a friend or brother, but I can't say that out loud, the guy DOES still know how to use a bow after all. I guess the only reason I'm not moping around like a dead body is because I learned early on that if you want to survive, you need to be happy and spread that emotion around. So right now, I try to imagine that we're all just going on a very long camping trip to the woods... in an old spooky mansion in England. It sounds weird and all, but I can't help but get really jittery over it all. Once again, Garth rolls those eyes of his at me for acting like such a child.

"Relax speedster, we're not even there yet and you're acting like a preschooler on Christmas morning." Garth says as he sits at a window seat, looking at the ocean with such longing in his eyes that its hard to look away from him, even as I run around in a circle to let off some stored up energy. "You know, we don't have Christmas in Atlantis... do you think we can celebrate Christmas in the mansion this winter?" His voice almost begs for it.

I smile at Garth, why am I getting butterflies in my stomach? I ignore the feeling and continue to smile at Garth. "Dude, its cool, we can TOTALLY have Christmas there, right Roy?" I ask Roy, mostly because he's being really quiet.

"Sh!" Roy says, pointing at Robin, who's more or less cuddling Roy like a teddy bear as he sleeps peacefully, letting out little whimpers here and there that remind me of wolves for some odd reason. "Let him sleep... he's only fifteen after all."

I nod at that, Dick is youngest at fifteen, I'm seventeen, Roy is nineteen and Garth is Roy's age at nineteen. So, naturally, we're all to a certain degree protective of are youngest friend. Even though everyone else has abandoned the term, i still see these boys as my brothers... to a degree. Its not that I haven't forgiven them, because I have, but its just that... I dunno really. Why am I feeling so weird lately, its as if I'm completely changing. Well, I am really changing, aren't I? We're losing it all, we've lost almost everyone we love and who's ever left will die, we lost are lovers, Robin lost his VIRGINITY... well, we've been through alot lately, and its not even July yet! Oh well, we'll get through this, we always do after all. The other guys don't really believe there's much to look forward to, but I only see a great beginning on the rise. Call it cheesy, but its true. We're all changing, I guess we'll just have to wait and see who's a coward and who's a hero, right?

I know, shorter chapter, but its an update, right? Please comment, and thanks to my first reader who bothered to even just look at this story, it means alot to me!


	3. Everlasting Forest And A Mansion Of Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is to P37593, my first bookmarker! I hope you like this story, it means so much to me that you bookmarked it!

ROBIN POV

I let out a loud yawn as we land in... England, yeah, okay, I guess we're in England now or whatever. I should really be freaked the Hell out by this, I'm far from home (Well Romania isn't TOO far from here), my parents aren't around anymore to say the least and I've already been through sexual abuse, so people sort expect me to be screaming and crying like a nutcase on acid. But to be honest, I feel pretty fine as of now. Just as the airplane lands with a thump, I feel my stomach drop, making me whimper. Before my wolf ears can show, I shake my head and repeat my mothers words in my mind, her lullaby seems to calm me down just like Peter Pan does, I just wish Roy would stop staring at me. As we start down the grey staircase of the London airport, I feel Roy starting to try and help me down the long staircase leading to the concrete ground. Instead of smacking his hand away like I usually would in this type of situation, I allow him to grasp my hand and lead me to the ground. As expected, it is pouring rain in the middle of summer in jolly old England, however, the locals who had heard of are issues come to meet us and wish us luck. Already I like it here more then I liked it in America, these people actually CARE about the heroes who have spent there lives protecting them. The only thing I'm not comfortable with is the people hugging me and telling me they understand what I've gone through, meaning they think they know what its like to watch your aunt, uncle, cousin, mother and father fall to there deaths before your eyes at the tender age of six, they think they know what I've been through, but they can't understand.

"You okay, Dick?" Roy asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I nod, releasing my clenched fists as I fight back tears that deserve to fall, but I'll hold them back fir now, waiting to find a private place to cry at... no wonder my friends are so worried about me, I'm a fucking mess now. "I'm okay Roy, I'll be fine." I say, trying to add some points to the 'Don't Worry About Richard' list.

He nods, but it holds no real acceptance of my answer, the next look he gives me says 'We need to talk, Dickie Bird' and I can't help but sigh at that. Of course he wants to talk, he's always wanted to talk with me about what I'm going through rather then whats he's been through. He may have never seen a man skinned alive in front of your eyes at age eight or had to guide a group of four other teenagers all on your own before, but he still goes through alot of bull crap in his life. A lump forms in my throat, but I swallow it and hurry to another red mini van and hop in, taking the backseat with Wally and Garth while Roy rides shotgun, are driver is a young guy, looks to be around Roy's age, but he keeps quiet in obvious fear of offending us or freaking us out. I understand that, the need to not fuck up in front of Hell itself, I felt the same thing when I used to fight Slade Wilson, a mercenary, almost everyday of my young life as a Teen Titan. After a few more minutes, I decide to break this awful silence.

"Are you from this area?" I ask the driver,who looks very startled by my question.

He has jet black hair, but less then I do in thickness, he's wearing a suit with a yellow ribbon over his heart, the ribbon intrigues me but I keep to myself about it. His eyes are a hazel brown, not a chocalate color like Garth's which sparkle when he's underwater. As I wait for a reply, I examine everyone's attire. Roy is dressed in a leather biker jacket with a short grey chain attached to the left pocket, he wears blue, hole covered jeans and green sneakers that are ripped apart from age but still fit somehow. Wally is dressed in a red zip up hoodie with yellow sweat pants and ipped up red sneakers, much like Roy's, but look more worn out then wreaked. Garth is wearing a dark green turtle neck to hide his gills and wears grey sweat pants to go with it, earing a scarf as well just encase his turtle neck doesn't hide his gills well enough.

I'm dressed less like a member of agang then the other boys, I'm wearing a blue hoodie with black sweatpants and sunglasses to cover my eyes, since I still kind of preffer not showing my eyes, even to the boys. The road seems like a blur to my tired eyes as we arrive to the mansion after four hours, yet are driver still hasn't said a dang word, it both intrigues and disturbes me at the same time. We all quickly grab are gear and bags, tipping the driver before he drives away, leaving us alone in this beautiful forest. We're in the middle of nowhere at the moment, but none of us are really bothered by that right now. After all, the farther from America's government, the better. As we throw are bags on the floor of the main hall of the mansion, I can see Wally practially buzzing with excitement.

"Dude! This place is HUGE, and just LOOK at that forest outside!" Wally yells as he runs around in circles from the excitement.

Roy rolls his eyes at Wally and his obnoxious behavior, I personally think its nice to have someone actually ACTING like we can have a new life now. "Calm down Wally, we haven't even unpacked and you're already acting insane."

Garth seems to be deep in thought, he's been like this since morning and its starting to worry me. I may have only met Garth when I was nine, but I still count him as a close friend. "Hey... do you think we'll see any wolves here?" He asks.

I nearly faint at that, not just because he mentioned wolves out of the blue, but he was looking straight at me when he asked, that SERIOUSLY bugs me. "Maybe." I mutter, trying to drive attention away from wolves as much as possible. "But if we do... we should keep are distance, who knows how much they can control themselves."

In a way, I try to make it a bit of a threat, meaning if Garth decides he thinks I'm half wolf half human and decides to announce it, things won't end well. After a few minutes of tense silence, we all hear the sound of the rain picking up again outside. Great, just great, its not only that we're now going to be living in the middle of nowhere for the rest of our lives but its now pouring outside, could this get any worse?

"Hey, we should totally go explore, who cares if its raining?" Wally suggests out of the blue.

"I agree, it would be a good idea to know what kind of area we're about to be living in." Garth inputs, I can tell that he's excited to hopefully get wet in the rain seeing as he used to live underwater.

Roy sighs his 'Are you all fucking serious' sigh but soon begins to relaxabit. "Why the Hell not, we've got nothing to lose." He turns to me as Garth and Wally start running outside. "You coming?"

I grumble something incoherent as I follow Roy outside, even if I won't admit it outloud, I'd do anything for Roy... anything. Is that really so strange? But still, I wonder... why do I keep getting butterfliesin my stomach around him?

You like? Please comment!


	4. Two Soft Kisses Mean Everything

Wally's POV

I run outside at lightning speed with Garth not far behind, I can barely hear Robbie and Roy talking behind us but I ignore it and run around in the rain happily cheering, ignoring the awful feeling of mud and water soaking into my sock and shoes. Me and Garth look like idiots outside, and we soon shed are scarves, turtlenecks and hoodies as we run around in T-shirts and sweatpants. I love the rain, I'm not sure why, but I do. As I look at Garth though the stormy grey that the endless rain provides, I can see him smiling like a toddler on Christmas morning, its pretty cute really. His dark black hair hangs hazily in his face as he doesn't bother to move the long locks out of his eyes, making him trip almost constantly.

"You dumb shit, you're gonna get hurt if you don't get your hair out of your eyes." I say, stepping up to Garth who's barely a head taller then me.

He blushes, just faintly, in the downpour as he moves the dark locks, but fails to remove them from his eyesight. "Um... I can't get it to stay still." He says, it reminds me of a four year old learning to tie his own shoes.

I roll my emerald colored eyes and step on my tiptoes to push the dark locks behind his fin like ears. I look into his chocolate brown eyes, and in a second, he closes the distance between us by bending down to meet my lips. I just stand there, feeling his try to enter my mouth further. After another moment passes, my mouth decides it wants to play too and opens more, allowing him to explore my mouth further. It seems like hours before we separate, both blushing crimson red as he turns away, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Sorry." He whispers in the sweet voice of his.

I just stand there, staring at the ground as my mind processes what just happened. "Don't apologize... its fine." I say, not in a venomous way, but in a softer way that I didn't expect.

He relaxes at that. "Oh, good... well, we should go check on the others." He says.

"Yep." I say, I personally want to hurry with exploring and then hide in my new room,I hope I can figure out what just happened in there. "Lets see if those two are okay or not."

Roy's POV

I watch as Robin throws off his blue hoodie to reveal a blue T-shirt that looks way too big on him. Suddenly, I realize why. "Is that my shirt?" I ask him, recognizing the material now.

He blushes like a damn anime girl as he looks away, trying to hide the embarrassment on his pale face. "Um, I've had it for awhile. You left it in the tower once is all. You can have it back if you want." He says, about to take it off before I stop him.

"Naw, you can keep it." I say, I'm not sure why I'm letting him keep it since I actually really like that shirt, but if he likes it so much then he can keep the stupid shirt.

So, I simply watch as my youngest friend runs around like a preschooler with Wally and Garth as they jump in puddles and scream happily, a part of me wants to join them, but as the oldest I have a responsibility of watching these three, even though there old enough and strong enough to protect themselves from whatever life throws at them. In truth, this is what they need right now, time to relax and forget about there troubles that I caused. Suddenly, Robin grabs my wrists and starts pulling me out from under where the roof kept me dry and into the rain, where I quickly get soaking wet. I almost growl at the kid and glare at him, but he shoots be those damned puppy dog eyes from behind his sunglasses, so now I can't do shit about it.

"Relax Roy, have some fun already!" Dick says as he starts splashing me by jumping in any puddles near me. "Come on, lets do something fun!"

Its nice to see Dick acting happy again, I haven't seen him grin like this since he was nine. So, I follow him and the other boys as horseplay turns into a full out water fight in the rain, splashing each other and having a blast. Just as I'm about to grab a fist full of mud and chuck it at Wally, Robin comes out of nowhere and accidentally falls right on top of me from trying to use the roof to his advantage, damn his monkey like attributes. I roll over, accidentally pinning Robin down by doing this. I stare down at him, his sunglasses had fallen off from us rolling over so that I can see those baby blues of his that he hides all of the time. He has his wrists caught in my hands, making him look like a trapped animal. Suddenly, I do something that I've secretly longed to do but never dared to actually do to this boy...

I kiss him. He tastes like strawberry ice cream and peanuts in my mouth, something I'm sure is my fault for letting him make us stop for snacks. I never expected it, but soon he's kissing back and the vanilla ice cream I had eaten now seems to blend with the strawberry taste, I've never tasted something more heavenly then this, even Cheshire's mint ice cream gum never made me feel so great. When we separate, I silently thank every god that Wally and Garth are off playing deeper into the woods. I quickly get off of him, trying to ignore the fact that I just made out with him, and start to walk away from the beautiful bird. Just as I start to head into the woods, I hear the unmistakeable voice call out to me from not far behind.

"Roy!" He screams as I start to head out to find Wally and Garth. "Wait!"

I stop, I could never not stop for him. I turn around to see that his sunglasses are back on, to my sadness. "We just kissed and now you're walking away, whats the deal?" He asks, putting his hands on his hips like a mother would when scolding her son.

I bite back a sigh. "Look Robin, we'll talk about it later. Right now, Garth and Wally are being idiots out in the woods, lets go find them, alright?"

"Fine." He agrees, but i can tell that he's upset about me trying to avoid the talk. "But I promise you this Speedy, I don't hate you for it." And with that, we head into the woods, both trying to deny feelings that have plagued us both for years.

Well here's a chapter, there first kiss, eek its so cute! Please comment, but no pressure!


	5. Can We Talk

Garth's POV

I follow Wally through the dense forest as we hurry to go... where ever the heck Wally is taking us. I'm not sure where Robin and Speedy are, but I'm pretty sure they'll be fine while me and Wally go to are destination. For some reason, I can't get that kiss out my head, it had just been so... nice. I can't find another word to describe it that doesn't sound profound or unprofessional, oh well, it was still good. I'm pretty sure Wally thinks I'm upset, but really, I think I'm in love with him, I've thought about it for the last five years and now I'm certain that he's the one I love. Unlike the rest of the boys, I've always been one to admit my feelings, although they keep silent about there crushes and loves. I think that Robin and Speedy are in love, I have no proof of this, but I've sensed it for weeks upon weeks now. Sure, Speedy is good at hiding his feelings just like Robin, but its so obvious that they have fallen for each other. Before i can come up with ways to prove this, Wally stops and smiles that adorable smile of his at me. Oh god, he has a bad idea, doesn't he?

"Here it is, Waterfall Cave!" He yells, pointing into a massive hole at his feet, by now he has completely acted like we never kissed at all.

I stare into the hole, my eyes widening at its depth. "Whats Waterfall Cave?' i ask curiously.

He smiles. "Oh, my uncle Flash told me all about Waterfall Cave. They say the cave is apart of a HUGE complex of caves and caverns that lead to a massive underground cavern that is said to have a big waterfall... running backwards! And, its said that a treasure is hidden in the waterfall somewhere!" He explains, looking pleased as punch to explore this so called cave.

I roll my eyes at the speedster, as usual, he's found a way to try and act like a child. But none the less, I agree to come with him. "Fine, we'll explore you little mystery cave." I say, smiling at Wally as his green eyes twinkle with happiness.

"Awesome, lets go!" He cheers, about to jump feet first into the huge pit.

"Stop you idiot!" Dick screams as he appears before us, glaring at Wally as the boy is grabbed roughly by the shirt collar by Roy. "Are you crazy, that's a trap meant to trap stupid bears or wolves!" He explains.

Wally looks shocked. "What? But Flash said that a cave was around here." He said.

Roy sighed. "If a cave was here, it's been covered up for years, Kid idiot." He says, pulling Wally away from the hole. "Lets get inside, its freezing as fuck out here and its pouring out still." He says.

"Fine." Wally says stubbornly, crossing his arms like a child as he follows Robin, Roy and myself back to the mansion.

Robin's POV

Its the next day at around 9:53 at night before we're completely unpacked and organized, I know Roy is hoping that I've forgotten about the kiss, but I haven't. I step into the kitchen to see it cleaned and organized, the kitchen is yellow and baby blue checkered in pattern and has a large yellow fridge (Already adorned with a few drawings from me and Wally), a large stove with a oven built into the bottom, a huge counter area with a microwave plugged into the wall on it and a big table colored blue with four chairs painted the same color. I smile as I see Roy cooking steak on the stove, flipping the heated meats occasionally to keep them nice and juicy. I plop down in a chair, glancing out the window as I see rain continuing to pour outside, its been raining for the past few days but that was to be expected in a place like England, I hardly hear Roy as he takes a seat next to me, the steaks are cooling on the counter and it gives us time to talk. He looks troubled, but I would be too if I had kissed a boy that's four years younger then myself only a day ago.

"I'm sorry." He says as he looks into my eyes that are still covered by sunglasses. "I know that I've been avoiding this talk, but I know that we need to talk about what happened. Ask whatever you want."

I sigh, knowing that I might cry during this talk, but it doesn't stop me from speaking to him. "Why?" I ask first, feeling I may as well know.

He doesn't sigh as I expect him to, but he does eventually have an answer for me. "I'm not fully sure, Dick. At first, i had thought it was just me being weird, but I think I'm having some kind of feelings for you now. I dunno, as soon as I kissed you... I got lost in you." He admits.

"Me too." I admit, making him blink in surprise. "I started feeling for you as soon as I met you, but I tried to deny it. But..."

"You're not ready to move on yet." Roy concludes.

I nod, he sounds so much like Raven when he says that. "Yeah." I agree solemnly.

"So, I guess... we'll wait, alright?" He suggests, I nod in agreement, I'm just glad that I didn't cry like a little kid. "Good, lets keep this to ourselves then, we can't tell Wally or Garth. Well then, lets eat."

As he starts to set the table, I silently wonder if anyone was listening to us talk. I shrug and shake my head. No one would have heard, right? Yeah, I gotta stop being so paranoid.

Wally's POV

I can't believe what I just heard, I had only started walk into the kitchen to ask Roy when dinner would be ready when I heard him and Dick talking. I had hidden behind counter as I listened, never expecting what I heard to ever be said by Roy or Dick for that matter. I may not be as, well, decisive as the others, but I think that this was to a degree not very surprising. I guess it figures that they kissed too, it was probably right after me and Garth did too. Instead of freaking out and yelling something out, i stroll into the kitchen and act like I didn't see or hear anything, it would be better not to anyways, they obviously aren't comfortable with talking about it anyways. It makes me wonder if I should talk to Garth about what we did, but it was only a kiss, I mean, its not like anything more could come of such a tiny thing, right?

"Is dinner ready yet?" I ask, acting like I hadn't heard a thing.

Robin jumps and ducks his head, obviously not hearing me when I entered before. "Oh, hey Wally, dinners ready." He says shyly, he's always been so shy out of costume, no wonder Roy's likes him so much.

Before I can say a word, Garth enters the room and takes a seat at the table, sending me a soft smile that makes me want to scream into a pillow since its so cute. "I am ready to eat." He says.

Dinner is tense as we all keep to ourselves, the full moon will be out, making me really excited to go out tonight. I know its dumb and childish, but I totally believe in werewolves and I hope to see one tonight, I had heard a rumor from Garth that werewolves lived in these woods, so I've been giddy all night. Strange thing is, Dick's been acting so odd today, and not just because of his talk with Roy. He pretends to be acting normal, but its obvious that he's hiding something under his cheap facade. As the sun begins to set, i see Dick rush through his meal and practically run to the front door... I thought I just saw wolf ears on his head, but when I blink, there gone. Must be my imagination. 

"I'm going out for awhile, I should be back by morning." Dick explains as he throws off his hoodie and takes off his shirt, making him bare chested. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He adds.

"Wait up!" I yell as I speed eat through my food, quickly speeding to stand beside Robin at the door. "I was going out tonight, too. Lets go together, we can go werewolf hunting!" I joke, but he looks terrified by that.

He shakes his head, frowning at me. "No thanks Wally, you should stay inside tonight... dangerous things happen on the full moon, things people can't stop." And with that, he's out the door and has disappeared into the woods.

"Well, that was WAY too weird." I comment, throwing on my shoes as I hurry to pull on my coat. "I'm going after him."

"Me too." Roy and Garth say at the exact same time, standing up and putting there finished meals aside as they rush to put on there coats and shoes. "Whatever is happening, we need to stop Robin." Garth says, making me smile at how protective he really is of Dick.

Roy nods in agreement, grabbing the bow and arrow bag that he still uses for hunting and protection and throwing them on his person, ready for combat. "Lets go, everyone got what they need?"

Garth pulls out his water swords, two strong rods that absorb water and uses the liquid as either a whip like tool or freezes it to use it as a sword or shield, while I merely tap my feet together, indicating that I have the only weapon I've ever really needed, super speed. "Good." Roy says as he nods to us. "Now, lets go find Dick."

Please oh please comment, I also hope you like this story so far!


	6. The Monster Inside Of Me

Robin's POV

Wind blows through my fur, the moon basks a shine of light upon the forest as my feet guide me through its darkest depths, I hear other wolves howl in the night. I find a large rock, big enough to be the size of a shed, and climb onto it with ease from training as a wolf for more then half of my young life. Reaching the top, I pull my head, then shoot it upwards to release a massive howl that rips through the midnight air, I hear my canine brothers and sisters join me in its beauty. I stare at the grassy ground below me as I hop down from the rock, seeing the grass turning a deep shade of green and covered with crystal like dew from so much rain having covered the tall grass. I lift my head up from the sight to see a pack of wolves, all younger in wolf years then myself. There's roughly five or six of them, making it a very small pack. The oldest, a pure white wolf with grey eyes glares at me, he looks a year or two older then myself. He stands his ground, growling at me. Its a shame that I haven't marked my territory yet, oh well, its never too late to start doing so.

We begin to circle each other, growling and barking as the other wolves back off, this is a leadership fight. If I win, I'm the leader of this pack, if he wins, I either die or get forced out of this area of the forest. I'm not worried, I've fought plenty of wolves before and this one will be no different. He strikes first, he aims for my legs but I dodge and slam into him sideways, hoping to knock him to his side. It works, giving me an opening to launch myself at his ribcage and break a few ribs or at least cause some serious bleeding to start, hopefully THAT can slow him down. I go to attack, but he surprises me and grabs me by the scruff, making me go limp. With a yelp, he thrashes me into the now bloody forest floor, but I refuse to give in. With a running start, I hop back onto the rock and dive onto the older and bigger wolf, making his growl and thrash as he tries to throw me off. I slash into the pelt of the older wolf, feeling blood run down my claws as blood even enters my mouth, leaving a rusty like taste that sends shivers up my spine.

He surrenders, whimpering as I finally let go and growl at him. He's now down a peg, making me the new alpha male. With a smile, I hop back onto the rock and let out a loud howl, everyone joins me, even the fallen leader does. As I stare at the moon, I feel a sudden darkness enter my body... there here, my friends, they followed me. I hurry, telling the other wolves to go back to there homes for the night before I feel myself losing control... no... I can only keep control for so long before the lust for blood and killing takes control. Just as everything starts to go black, I can hear Roy's voice in the distance... calling me.

"Richard! Richard! Where are you!"

It goes black.

Wally's POV

I yawn loudly as we walk through the dense forestry, its cold out tonight, making me shiver and wrap my arms around my waist as I follow Roy and Garth through this darkness. I can barely see a thing, Roy is thankfully used to fighting at night so he's fine and Garth is Atlantian, Atlantian's are said to have the ability to see perfectly in even the darkest of rooms or forests. Sadly, I have no such talent just barely miss falling off a ledge... again. I yawn again as well, geez, of all nights to go outside and run around like an idiot, Robin just had to choose tonight, didn't he? As the forest starts to get darker, I shudder, its so creepy out here. I think back to being a child in Central City, thunderstorms had always scared me witless and the dark just made it worse. I would hide under my covers and cry or whimper until I fell asleep, those nights were the worst of my life. Suddenly, I'm snapped back to the present when I hear Garth gasp.

"Dear Neptune, who could have done such a thing?" Garth asks aloud as he stares down at an item I can't see at all in the darkness.

I blink a few rimes, but this proves to do nothing for my eyesight. "What is it?" I ask, squinting as I make out a red like liquid shining on something white. "Is it a rabbit?' I ask.

I hear Roy mutter something profound in the dark. "Damn, looks like there really are wolves out here. Poor little guys, looks like whatever wolf did this was REALLY violent, lets be careful." He warns as we continue on.

"Um... guys?" I ask as I smell something that is unmistakeably blood a few minutes later. "Does anybody else smell blood?"

Roy growls... at least I hope it was Roy. "You idiot, don't joke around like that, its creepy enough out here." He says angrily.

"Um, Roy, he's right, I smell blood too. Actually... its wolf scent, and... AND ROBIN'S SCENT!" Garth screams, running towards the smell at a breakneck speed that made me just a tad jealous.

"Richard! Richard! Where are you!" Roy screams, I can hear him rushing to keep air going through his lungs as he tries to find Richard in the darkness of the night.

Suddenly, I hear a heavy breathing near my ear. I whip around, only to see nothing but trees upon trees surrounding me. Roy and Garth are gone, I can't see for shit, and I'm pretty sure I'm about to die. I can think of better ways to die in my opinion, I could have always died from a falling building saving lives or fighting a super villain, but no, I'm about to probably be eaten alive by an insane wolf. As soon as turn around again, a huge rave colored wolf slams into me, crawling on top of my chest as I lay back down on the wet grass. His breath smells like... pork-chops? That's a bit confusing, but its even more scary when I look into his eyes. He has the most brilliant baby blue eyes I've ever seen, well, there actually an exact match to... no, that's impossible. Robin isn't a wolf, after all, he's my best friend. He'd tell us something like that, right?

Suddenly, my attention is turned back to the raven colored beast on top of me as it starts to let out a low growl that sends deep shivers up my spine, this thing aims to kill, I can tell, and as far as I can tell, there is no way out of this one. Before I can scream, I hear water rushing, then water soaks me to the bone as a water whip throws the beast off of my chest. I take deep breaths as I see Garth, thank god he came, otherwise I would have been dinner for that wolf. As he helps me to my shaky feet, I hear Roy in the background. Once I'm up, I turn around to look at Roy, only to see him face to muzzle with the beast as he's held down.

"Speedy!" I scream, yelling out to his as I extend my arms, though its useless to aid him. "Look out!"

Roy's POV

Speedy!" Wally screams, he's gotten up by now and shares Garth's worried expression as they spot me being held down by this wolf, its smaller then most its age but is one hell of a fighter. "Look out!" Kid adds.

I seem to stare death in the face, the wolf isn't growling but its looking me dead in the eyes, seemingly looking into my very soul. I never expected to go out this way, having destroyed the very names of all superheroes, running away from my own country and eventually being eaten alive by a wolf. Yep, not what I expected at all, but what comes next completely turns me for a loop. He licks me. The small wolf, who I thought was about to rip me apart, licks my cheek and wags its tail like a puppy, I'm so confused that I just stare at the animal with wide green eyes. Garth and Wally are also in shock, both in different ways. Wally is laughing his head off, pretending that he hadn't been scared shitless, while Garth is just staring at us with one of his eyes twitching comically, pointing at the wolf as if to see if anyone else had just seen what had happened. After a few minutes, my brain reconnects with my body and I easily pick the wolf up, who now looks scared and tries to get away, but my grip is like iron and I keep him steady in my arms. Garth and Wally step forward, staring at the tiny beast closely.

"He looked alot bigger when he tackled me." Wally says as he rubs the wolves head, electing a tail wag from said animal. "Think he's a puppy still or a medium dog that got loose from one of the farm a few miles from here?" He asks curiously.

I shrug nonchalantly. "I dunno, he looks like a wolf though more then a dog." I say, rubbing the pups head and getting a small whine of discomfort in return. "Lets get him back to the mansion, he might need medical care."

"Shouldn't we call Animal Control?" Wally questions, scratching his head.

"BOW BOW BOW!" the wolf barks, wiggling none stop at the mentioning of Animal Control.

Garth steps forward, placing a single hand on the wolf's head as he tries to calm it by sending the sounds of ocean waves into its mind, making the pup soon doze off to sleep. "No, take him home, I think this isn't an ordinary wolf."

"How so?" I ask, raising an eyebrow as I rub the wolves head while it sleeps.

"I've only had the chance of meeting one of this creature in my life, but they are still a force to be reckoned with. They are known as Wolf Children, there spirits are that of a wolf but with the body of a human being. Wolf Children have the amazing ability to change from wolf to human with ease, gaining wolf ears and a tail when startled, upset, scared, angry, very happy, stressed out or even asleep if they have Wolf Child blood in them. Some say its a curse, some say its a blessing, but most agree that it is a heavy burden to carry. On the full moon, like tonight, a Wolf Child will lose control and change to full bodied wolf, no matter there age. Thankfully this ones only a pup, I'd say fourteen or thirteen... I'm sure you know what I know now, right?" Garth asks, sighing as he watches the wolf sleep peacefully on.

I stare at the pup, knowing the truth all too well. "Why wouldn't Robin tell us about... this!? Mean, I know its rough, but he should tell us about crap like this!"

Garth shakes his head, biting back his own sigh. "How would you feel if you were half animal, lost everyone you cared about, saw thousands of people die in your life and dealt with low blood sugar issues, I'd guess you wouldn't want to share your issues with anyone either."

"You're right... lets just get him home, quickly." I say, leading the way home with Robin held tightly against my chest, I wish the feeling would make these stupid butterflies in my stomach go away, but to no avail. "It'll be okay baby bird... we'll protect you." I whisper into Robin's ear, even if he can't hear me, I hope the words will work into his dreams or at least comfort me to a degree.

Chapter done, will be updated again soon! Thanks to the guest who kudos my work, it means so much to me! Please comment!


	7. Can't Say You Love Me

Robin's POV

I awake with a start, jumping up only to have my bare feet land on equally bare wooden flooring, that throws me for a loop. Why am I here in the mansion, I had been out hunting when... oh fuck. I remember it all now, me attacking Kid, Roy grabbing me, Aqualad calming me down and making me sleep. The rest is just a big, blue blur in my clouded mind. I sit on the bed, unsurprised to fnd all of my clothing gone. I rub my aching head, I always get headaches when I turn into a wolf on the full moon. Just as I feel its safe to sneak back to my room, since I'm in the guest room, I see Ro staring at me from the corner of the bedroom. I jump, how long had he even been there anyhow? However, he looks upset, I don't blame him, but his temper has always freaked me out... I hope he doesn't fight me in hand to hand combat, I can hardly stand much less fight.

"So... you're a Wolf Child or whatever." Roy asks, staring at me with a serious expression. "I wish you had told me." he admits.

I sigh, shaking my head to reveal my wolf ears that are soon joined by a tail from my rear. "Yeah... so Garth told you guys the truth... that I'm a monster?"

Roy looks shocked, like I had just told him that I planed on suicide, then he relaxes, but still hold a worried look to his features. "You're not a monster, Dick. Its just... I thought you were going to hurt yourself last night, you just got up and left all of a sudden. But to learn you were half wolf... I was more then a little shocked to say the least."

My ears fold down, a weak whimper escapes my sore throat. "Do you hate me?" I ask him, still afraid of that thought. "I mean, I'm not fully human... so I must not look like a very good mate, er, boyfriend to you if you ever decided you'd want to... love me." It comes out jumbled and odd from my mouth, but it explains how I feel I think.

"Hey." Roy says, walking up to me and making me stare into his bright green eyes as he uses his hand to force my chin to point up very gently. "I don't care if you're a monster or a wolf or whatever, I'll always care about you no matter wh-"

I kiss him. I know I shouldn't that I should wait for this, but I can't, I just need him to kiss me back. He does, it tastes like eggs, toast and... the bacon hits my wolf senses for prey and I try to take it further, kissing more deeply and passionately. he keeps up, meeting my kisses and joining me in loving it all, even stroking my hair. Before we can go lower, we seperate, breathing heavily as we try to realize what we just did to each other. I stare into those emerald greens, seeing passion in them that I don't think I'm ready for just yet.

"I love you." He whispers, not missing a beat. "You're all I want."

I stare at him, not knowing what to say, a familiar song plays in my head as I stare into those enchanting eyes. "I'm... I'm not ready, Speedy. I kissed you because it felt right but, lets take it slow. Alright?"

He nods, obviously not surprised that I need to take it slow. "Alright." He agrees. "We'll take it slow."

[Verse 1:]  
Got introduced to you by a friend  
You were nice and all that, baby you set the trend  
Yes you did oh  
The next thing I know were down in the guest room  
You're standing there, you said you loved me  
The fucks that about?

[Verse 2:]  
You're moving too fast, I don't understand you  
I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend  
No I can't  
The best I can do is tell you to talk to me  
It's possible, eventual  
Love will find a way  
Love will find a way...

[Chorus:]  
Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't call me birdie  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like I wanna get married  
Give me, give me some time

[Verse 3:]  
Here's how I play, here's where you stand  
Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been  
I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice  
Take it slow, you keep pushing me  
You're pushing me away  
Pushing me away...

[Chorus]

[Bridge:]  
oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
na, na, na, na, na, na  
oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me baby...

Baby don't say love me, baby  
Give me some time...

[Chorus (repeat until fade out)]

Wally's POV

I wait in the kitchen with Garth for Roy to come in with Dick, I'm guessing that they're talking but I don't want to walk in on them, for all I know they could be kissing in there. Speaking of kissing, I'm still thinking about what had happened only a few days ago between me and Garth, I just can't get that guy out of my head! I dunno... maybe I'm taking things too fast, but I'm pretty sure I'm in love. Its weird, yes, but it feels right in my mind. He staring out the window, his brown eyes glittering in the sunshine as it seems to seep through the huge window and cover him in an elegant glow. I can't take it anymore, he needs to stop being so attractive!

"Why are you so attractive!?" I yell, not minding my manners as I stare at Garth.

Garth blinks, startled as he brushes his hair back. "I... use shampoo?" He says, looking so awkward that it makes him look even cuter!

I sigh, rubbing my forehead. "You're too cute! You act so innocent, you have beautiful eyes and I can't stop thinking about you!" I cover my mouth as soon as it comes out, a scarlet blush covering my freckle covered cheeks.

"I... I can't stop thinking about you." Garth admits, blushing as well as he hides his head in his hoodie. "I think you're really cute..." He whispers.

Before I can say a thing, Roy comes in with Dick, Dick's wearing a really big, red hoodie that I know for sure is Roy's. Dammit it Roy Harper, ruining the moment. I give Dick a long look, he's blushing far more then me and Garth, making him look like a tomato. Its a bit cute, but not as cute as Garth... I can't believe I just said that in my own mind. We're all awkward, dear god, they probably heard us, didn't they? Screw you Batman, you trained your son too well.

"Um... so... breakfast?" Dick asks, smiling nervously.

I had alot of fun with this chapter, please comment!


	8. DISCONTINUED

I'm oh so very sorry, but this story will be discontinued, I'm sorry. Anyone is free to adopt it, but I just can't finish it. Sorry.


End file.
